De tiempo, dolor y amistades eternas
by JuliFaberryGranger
Summary: Puede llevar años superar una muerte, pero cuando la persona que muere era una parte de ti, nunca lo superas. Santana POV. Faberry. Brittana. Muerte de personajes. One-Shot.


El Sr Schue entra en la habitación y por la cara que trae tu te das cuenta que no son buenas noticias. Tiene los ojos rojos, como si hubiese estado llorando, su mirada esta clavada en el suelo y tiene los hombros caídos, como si un gran peso estuviese sobre el.

Se aclara un poco la garganta antes de hablar, y por lo rasposa que tiene la voz, puedes apostar que estuvo llorando mucho tiempo.

**-Chicos** – comienza a decir y levanta la mirada, inmediatamente todos hacen silencio, saben que lo que les va a decir es importante. **– Anoche hubo un accidente en la calle principal** – ya sabes lo que ha sucedido, y por la cara que tiene Quinn, ella también lo ha entendido. Solo fue necesario atar un par de cabos. Rachel no aparece en la escuela y no le avisa a Quinn porque faltara; anoche tampoco le mando un mensaje avisando que llego a su casa. Algo le paso a Rachel, y ese accidente tiene que ver. – **Un camión se quedó sin frenos y embistió el coche de Rachel por el lado del conductor.** – Las lágrimas comienzan a formarse en tus ojos y solo quieres gritar y llorar, pero solo te hace falta una mirada a Quinn para comprender que tú debes ser la fuerte en ese momento y ayudarla a superar lo que va a venir. – **Murió en el acto.** – comienzas a escuchar los sollozos, pero solo le puedes prestar atención a tu amiga rubia, esa que es como una hermana para ti.

**-No** – dice Quinn con voz firme. Te levantas de tu asiento y te acercas lentamente hacia ella, la conoces y sabes que esta por entrar en un ataque de pánico. – **No, no, no, no.** – repite una y otra vez, como si eso fuera a volverlo realidad. Intentas abrazarla, pero se suelta rápidamente y pega un salto, poniéndose de pie. Esta temblando y respira agitadamente, como si el aire no entrara en sus pulmones. – **¡No me toques!** – grita, todos la miran como si estuviese loca, y los comprendes. Si no supieras la verdad, tú también pensarías que Quinn no tiene ningún motivo para ponerse tan histérica. – **Necesito… necesito verla… necesito ver a Rachel.** – murmura ida mientras se dirige a la puerta con pasos rápidos y torpes. Logras alcanzarla cuando solo le quedan unos pocos pasos para tomar el picaporte. La envuelves en tus brazos y aunque pone resistencia, termina dejándose abrazar mientras llora desconsoladamente. Sus piernas pierden fuerza, por lo que la sostienes fuerte y la ayudas a quedar de rodillas, sin soltarla. Brittany se acerca y las abraza a ambas, ella sabe que tú también estas sufriendo. Rachel, aunque nunca se lo hubieses dicho, era una de tus mejores amigas, era la que hablaba sin parar, una diva insoportable, pero que siempre te decía las cosas de frente y te ayudaba a controlar la ira, era la que te ayudo a conquistar a tu Brit-Brit. Ella era como otra hermana para ti. Era quien hacia feliz a tu hermana rubia. Era Rachel.

Lloras. Lloras porque te has quedado sin tu amiga; lloras porque tu otra amiga esta con el corazón destrozado; lloras de tan solo imaginar que pasaría si hubiese sido Britt la que hubiese estado conduciendo; lloras porque sabes que Quinn se siente culpable; lloras porque el mundo se quedó con una de las mejores voces que alguna vez van a habitar este planeta; lloras porque una estrella se apagó.

**-Tranquila Quinn.** – le susurras con la voz rota.

**-Se fue, San.** – dice llorando. – **Prometió nunca abandonarme y se fue. Me dejo y no… no sé qué voy a hacer.** – solloza cada vez más fuerte y a ti se te parte un poquito más el corazón.

El entierro es la cosa más difícil por la que has pasado. El confesarle a tu abuela que eras gay es un campo de rosas comparado con esto. Quinn no ha dejado de llorar desde que les dieron la noticia hace una semana. Ya todos saben que ellas llevaban saliendo alrededor de un año, pero que mantenían todo en secreto, aun tu amistad con la enana.

Están todos en el único cementerio judío que hay en el pueblo. Todos lloran, aunque no entiendes muy bien porque algunos lo hacen, te parece la cosa más hipócrita que has visto y sientes como el estómago se te revuelve de rabia, sabes que si no estuviese Brit dándote la mano o si no tuvieras tu brazo libre cubriendo los hombros de una destrozada Quinn, saldrías a romper todo lo que tienes a tu paso.

Han hablado con los Berry. Les contaron todo lo que llevaba sucediendo desde el día en que Rachel apareció en la casa de Quinn y le dijo que la amaba. Les contaron como al principio no se soportaban, pero que con el tiempo se volvieron inseparables, como si hubiesen nacido para ser amigas. Les contaron que mantenían todo en secreto porque tenían miedo a ser juzgadas. Tu relación con la de Britt había sido fácil de aceptar porque lo único que había cambiado era que ahora se besaban en público, pero lo de las chicas era diferente. Rachel y Quinn fueron las más grandes enemigas durante los primeros dos años de instituto, y si de un día para otro aparecían tomadas de la mano, desparramando arcoíris por todos lados, las cosas se hubiesen puesto feas.

Les explicaron que Rachel había tenido el accidente luego de dejar a Quinn en su casa (esta parte solo hizo llorar más a Quinn, acrecentando la culpa que sentía desde que se enteró de la noticia).

Quinn les dijo que amaba a su hija con locura y que tenía el corazón destrozado con la noticia. Les pregunto si podía mantener contacto con ellos, para aunque sea mantener una parte de Rachel.

Los hombres lloraron y aceptaron todo como si estuviesen felices de que su hija hubiese sido feliz. Antes de que se fueran les dijeron que si querían podían ir al cuarto de Rachel y tomar lo que quisieran. No se hicieron esperar mucho, subieron las escaleras y entraron al cuarto que, con una gran estrella dorada en la puerta, anunciaba era el de Rachel.

Brittany se llevó uno de sus peluches, uno con forma de pato que ella misma le había regalado para su último cumpleaños. Tu tomaste una foto en donde estaban las cuatro, estaba escondida dentro del cajón de su mesa de luz, y por detrás de la foto, estaba escrito con su perfecta caligrafía _"Sé que si caigo, ustedes estarán para levantarme."_, además tomaste una pequeña estrella dorada que descansaba tranquilamente en su escritorio, sabias que con esas pequeñas cosas recordarías a la diva para siempre. Quinn estuvo en el cuarto alrededor de una hora, los primeros minutos estuvo contigo y con Brit, pero luego decidieron dejarla sola, para que se despidiera.

Se mantuvieron cerca de la puerta, por lo que pudieron escuchar como la chica rompía en llanto, de esos que con tan solo escucharlos te duele el alma. Cuando salió de la habitación llevaba consigo una remera de Barbra Streisand que Rachel usaba siempre para dirimir cuando hacían alguna pijama da, todas las cartas que se habían escrito durante todo el tiempo que salieron y su perfume.

Nadie dijo nada, y tú te limitaste a tomar la mano de Brit y pasar un brazo por lo hombros de Quinn mientras se dirigían a la puerta. Justo como hacías ahora mientras salían del cementerio. Había sido todo tan callado. Se notaba demasiado la ausencia de Rachel. Se notaba en todos los silencios que ella no llenaba con una verborrea de palabras complicadas, se notaba en la ausencia de música, en la falta de sus pasos acelerados de aquí para allá. Se notaba. Y dolía.

Quinn solo lo soporto un año. Solo aguanto el dolor un año.

Un año fue el tiempo que tuviste para intentar superar la muerte de tu mejor amiga antes de que tuvieses que comenzar con el duelo de la muerte de tu otra mejor amiga.

Quieres culparla, odiarla. Oh, sí lo quieres. Pero no puedes. No puedes culpar a Quinn por no haber aguantado el dolor, porque sabes que si tu estuvieses en su situación y hubiese sido Brit la del accidente, no hubieras aguantado siquiera un mes.

Te llevo mucho tiempo, ira y llanto poder aceptar que tus amigas se habían ido y que nunca más volverías a verlas.

Te llevo muchas lágrimas aceptar que ninguna de las dos estaría el día de tu boda, calmándote, esperando junto a ti la llegada de Brittany.

Te llevo mucho más tiempo aceptar que ninguna de las dos estaría a tu lado en el nacimiento de Lucy Barbra López-Price. Que ninguna de las dos le llevaría un oso de peluche, ni la cuidaría cuando tú quisieras salir con Brit. Que Rachel no le cantaría para dormir, ni que Quinn le leería para entretenerla.

Te llevo mucho tiempo continuar con tu vida, pero solo te quedaba la esperanza de que ellas estuvieran juntas en otro lado, y que en algún momento se reencontrarían y volverían a ser las mejores amigas.


End file.
